1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information providing system and an information providing method.
2. Description of Related Art
An image information obtaining system that obtains image information of a congested area or the like is known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-179553 (JP 2007-179553 A) describes an image information obtaining system that enables a user to obtain an image of a location requested by the user. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-139448 (JP 2007-139448 A) describes a navigation system that obtains an image from a vehicle ahead (i.e., a forward vehicle) lined up in the same lane, calculates a ratio of the portion with vehicles in the obtained image, and determines that there is congestion when the ratio is equal to or greater than a predetermined value. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-057280 (JP 2007-057280 A) describes a car navigation system that displays, on a display device, an image of traffic congestion on a road. With the car navigation system described in JP 2007-057280 A, the user is able to determine the congestion state, and the user him or herself can determine and select the best route or the like. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-139284 (JP 2004-139284 A) describes a vehicle information processing system that provides a user with an image from a camera of a forward vehicle, as well as alternate routes (i.e., detours) to avoid congestion. With the vehicle information processing system described in JP 2004-139284 A, the user is able to select an appropriate alternate route (i.e. detour).